Project Summary: Administration CAI2R Administration Principal Investigators: Daniel K. Sodickson, MD, PhD, and Fernando Boada, PhD The broad mission of our Center for Advanced Imaging Innovation and Research (CAI2R) is to bring together collaborative translational research teams for the development of high-impact biomedical imaging technologies, with the ultimate goal of changing day-to-day clinical practice. Our administrative component supports this mission by a) maintaining efficient and effective day-to-day operations, b) promoting robust communication among our staff and our various stakeholders, and c) providing thoughtful strategic guidance informed both by external expertise and by ongoing self-evaluation.